User talk:4kant,6/Syskìqítra
Not doing this means Ankadijålekt will become the standarddijålekt :o --OuWTB 16:08, àprål 4, 2015 (UTC) :Vètùm, men nemàkù kül :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:17, àprål 4, 2015 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 10:26, àprål 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand your alphabetic order. Why is "å" at the end, while "ł" is positioned randomly? :P --OuWTB 16:13, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :"Ł" is directly after "l", and "å" is after "z", just like in Swedish :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:30, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::It makes no sense. Why don't you add "ł" behind "å"? :o --OuWTB 16:31, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I could do so, theoretically :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:33, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::And anyway, in Swedish, "ł" is ignored and put under "l", so you'll get: "land, łanda, łang, langa, ło, luu" etc. --OuWTB 16:34, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::The Swedish alphabet doesn't even have "ł" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:37, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I know, that's why they ignore the bar and just say that it's a normal "l" :P --OuWTB 16:40, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'll fix it, though :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:44, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Very good :P I'm still figuring out whether it is theoretically possible for a word in Ankadijålekt to start with "ñ" :o --OuWTB 17:24, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::It seems difficult to nasalise a non-existent vowel :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:45, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Would it be possible to nasalize a syllabic consonant? :o Then you would get something like "rd" /*rd/ > "ñrd" /*̃rd/ :P --OuWTB 18:53, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Could also be a thing in some postpositions after words ending in a vowel o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::: :o We don't have a lot of postpositions in Ankadijålekt though :( --OuWTB 18:57, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Zog o: Just saying then. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::Maybe nouns nasalising the final vowel of prepositions? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:03, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@Kaufman: I like the idea though, so I might take it over :P @Qytokant: only if they'd also nasalize all other final vowels. Otherwise it would be more likely to spell it like "bí ñ rd" and not "bí ñrd" :P --OuWTB 19:06, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::@Square: So takavihka o: That would require a preposition before that noun o: ::::::::::::::::@Oos and everyone: You can call me just Kauf. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::::Nasal vowels are takavíhki anyway è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:14, àprål 6, 2015 (UTC) Except in Gęčokaxʔa, of course :P ::::::::::::::::::Sārac isn't so takavihki then, huh? o: ::::::::::::::::::"Except in Gęčokaxʔa..." you mean, Gęčokaxʔa isn't takavihki? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) men > but men't' > but't' Logic, jo. That's more brilliant than making a word which sounds similar to "gay" mean "straight" :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :'cle Oos and Qytokant have great ideas, but when combined they conquer the world :o --OuWTB 12:50, tìtsotsíxë 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, yeah, 's as greaht as 'Bama pruhd suhth'n'r strapp'n a shuddy t'tha backa 's 'mobahl fer 'crees'd thrust! :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::According response: in Alfegrian we have fënů (gay), but then we have feńů (straight). The difference is the devoicing of /n/. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 08:09, ókùto 31, 2015 (UTC)